The Dawn of a reunited family
by MistySummerNights
Summary: This is about Aro's family being reincarnated. Full summary inside.
1. AN

That Volturi one, is about Aro's family, where they have been reincarnated, including Didyme. They are not human, but they are not Vampires, either, any name ideas, to get me started? He'll have His mom and dad, Sister Didyme Alyssa (18), Felicity Apollonia (16), Andromeda Kristabelle (12), Ambrosia Dimetria (7), Jacenda Aertemisia (The baby), Andreus Demitrius (4), and Maccarios Lysander (6)

The idea is they grow very slowly until they look about 18 years old. Would you like any of them to be Aro's Children? Like maybe Felicity could and some of the others?

I just need a few ideas.

If you want to join the story (The Aro's family one, don't have a name yet)

Name (Full please):

Age Turned (Or just age)

Gender:

Vampire or Human:

Description:

Personality:

Clan (If vampire; or the volturi, what rank of guard or member, like either Marcus or Caius' daughter{s} only please):

Family Members and History:


	2. Family

Chapter One:

What we are, I can't explain it. We're not vampires and we're not human either. I live with my Grandparents, My aunt Didyme, my 3 siblings, my 2 kids and my 2 cousins. We currently live in Greece, in a small town called, Απόκριες Δάσος, which is English for Halloween Forest. We are so to move to Volterra, Italy. My name is Melina Apollonia Volturia.

We all started to pack up that night. I got my room all packed up, and it didn't take me long to get Abercio and Aliki's rooms packed. Didyme came into my room. "Mei, where did Dad say we were moving to?" She asked. "Volterra, Italy" I said. "Great, now I get to face Aro again." She sighed. "I have to as well." I said. "Yeah, but you're his daughter." She said. "I know that Dids, but I haven't seen him in over 3,000 years." I said Cleaning out the room. She nodded, "Well, I gotta get my room done." She said "Okie Dokie, by the way, we leave at 5:00 in the morning." I told her.

It took us 3 days to move to Italy. It was a Friday. My furniture had already been moved. So had all my boxes. I checked my E-mail, I didn't have any." I sighed and started to unpack boxes. I had some toys in the comer where my kids were playing. I pulled out a painting of my dad, brother and Sister and me. My youngest sister, Andromeda, hadn't yet been born. My mom died when I was 9 years old, after giving birth to my younger sister. My brother was 2 and my sister 1. My father raised us for 2 years before he disappeared when I was 12. My family and I were sent to my grandparents to live. My brother, Andreus was 5, Andromeda, 3 and Eleni was 4. Our two cousins had also lived there. Maccarios was 2 and Ambrosia was 1. My older cousin Felix was around my age.

They'd looked everywhere for Papa. Then when I was 14 years old, my aunt Didyme disappeared. A couple of nights before then, I could've sworn I saw my papa. We had memorial services every year. When I turned 16, I got married to a man named Demetri, A year later, at 17, I had my son, Abercio, and when I turned 19, a couple years later, I had Aliki. Aliki died when she was 3. My husband had died in battle, but I think he mysteriously disappeared like my cousin Felix. I just couldn't make sense of this death and disappearances of the people I knew and cared about. First my mom, then my dad, my aunt, my daughter, and now my husband and my cousin!

Later that same year that my husband died, just after my 23rd birthday, my grandparents died in a horrible accident. Also during that year, I've read stories about Jesus, the prophet. **(A/N- I am Christian, but I'm trying to stick to close at the story I can get)**. Not very many women were educated, but my family was wealthy and my father made sure I got an early education. He taught me mostly himself though. And I taught those skills to my son, I didn't send him off to school.

Over the years, I got more children to look after, like Alyssa, the 3 year old daughter to a younger cousin of my fathers. I got her when I was 26. By then Maccarios and Andreus had already gotten married. Eleni and Ambrosia were already married as well. It was just me and my Andromeda (17) left as well as my son who was 9 at the time. She didn't want to get married. I remember a flash back perfectly.

**-Flashback-**

"Sister! Please Melina, I don't want to get married, I want to stay here with you! Please don't let them take me away." She was crying although her speech. I hugged her "Shh, its okay, don't worry, you don't have to. They have to have my consent anyway." She nodded. "Thank you Sister!" she said going back into the house.

Of course there had been happier and funnier memories

A knock came at the door. Abercio answered it and led the guests into the kitchen. "Hello Brother, Gabriella." I said. "Sister." Andreus said. I hugged him. "You can go outside with the children, while we women work in the kitchen." I said. "That goes for you to Abercio." I told my son. "Ok Mom" he said. Next to arrive was Maccarios and Alexandria. "Cousin." He said. "Hi guys." I said hugging them. "Alex, how's the pregnancy coming?" I asked. "Very good, thank you Melina. I sent Maccarios outside with Andreus to watch the children. Ambrosia came in with her husband Phillip, and she had a baby in her arms. Phillip went out and joined the guys. "The baby's name is Apollonia, after you." She said. "Oh, thank you Ambrosia." I said. My niece and nephew, Acantha and Echestrutus came running in with my sister Eleni and Casearo behind them with my other niece, Cassandra in his arms.

"Auntie Meni." They said hugging me before joining the others. I hugged Casearo and Cassandra before they went out as well. That night, during dinner, a live turkey came running through the door, with our dogs behind him. Andreus attempted to get him, but the dogs made him fall; now that was funny.

Back to Present:

"More memories?" Didyme asked me, I nodded. "Yep, even the ones when I saw you and Papa and the rest of you all." I said. "Well, it didn't seem as if you remembered us." Didyme said. "Well, Dids, I was 27. It had been 22 years since I'd last seen Papa and 21 years since I'd seen you. And Demetri was so well hidden, I didn't even notice him" I said. She nodded. "True that." She said leaving my room.

**Past:**

It was a fine cloudy autumn day. Andromeda, Abercio and I were at the market. The Governor came up to us with a group of people that were all so beautiful. "Melina and Andromeda Volturia; and oh my Abercio, you've grown up" He said. "Hello, Mr. Governor. Yes, Abercio is practically grown, he's 10 now" I said. "You got a fine son with you, now how are those other children?" He asked. "They're fine, thank you." I said. "Well it's a fine thing that you and your sister are doing for those kids, they're lucky to have you." He said. "Why thank you Mr. Governor." Andromeda said. "I have an emergency to attend to, could you two make sure these people make it to the Inn?"

"Yes Sir." I said. He took off his hat and bowed, "Thank you Miss Volturia."

We walked in silence for a few moments. "So are you and your sister running an orphanage?" One of them spoke. **(A/N- That is Aro, her father, but she just doesn't know it). **"No sir, they are our blood-Related family, their parents have died, and they were left to us. I've been doing this since I was 23." He looked confused. "My mother died when I was 9 and my father when I was 12. My grandparents died shortly after my 23th birthday, not long after my husband's death in the war and about a year after my daughter died." I went on to explain.

Just then, our Greek soldiers rode by. "Ο βασιλιάς έχει πεθάνει.Ο πρίγκιπας έχει κηρύξει τον πόλεμο στην Ισπανία." (The king has died. The prince has declared war on Spain).

"Πώς το ζάρι βασιλιά, επιτρέψτε μου να ρωτήσω?" (How did the king die, might I ask?)

"Μερικοί από τους πολεμιστές της Ισπανίας τον σκότωσε, διδα συνέβη χθες το βράδυ." (Some of Spain's warriors killed him, miss. Happened last night.) The general said.

"Η στέψη θα γίνει σε δύο ημέρες, Θα επιστρέψουμε με ενημερώσεις, Μις Volturia." The general added. (We'll be back with updates, Miss Volturia)

"Ευχαριστούμε τον κ. Γενικό." (Thank you Mr. General) I said.

"Παρακαλώ. Καλή σας μέρα και να παραμείνουν ασφαλή." He said (You're Welcome. Have a nice day and stay safe.)

Our village spoke both English and Greek. We dropped them off at the inn. It wasn't until 2 days later; I thought I'd recognized them.

I also remembered the day Andromeda had to get married, and we couldn't avoid it. The new king wanted to marry her and she knew she had to.

That was not one of my best days. Usually when these kinds of things happened, the girl's family never saw that girl again.

"Listen Andromeda, μωρό αδελφή (Baby sister), we may never see you again, please take care of yourself, you've got to promise me." I told her. "Yes I promise Felicity, μεγαλύτερη αδελφή (Big / Older sister)." She hugged me. I hugged her, for possibly the last time.

She hugged Andreus next. "Little sister, you'd better write us." He said. She nodded. "I will." She said softly. Eleni hugged our precious baby sister. "I'm going to miss you so much. Those two are right; you'd better stay in contact with us."

She then hugged my 11 year old son. "Bye Abercio. I promise I'll write. Now do whatever your mother tells you to do and help her out." She said. "I will Aunt Andy." He said.

She waved us goodbye and they left. Carriages dropped us off at our respectful homes, a day later. That was the hardest day of my life; I'd lost my sister too. I looked at my son. "Well, I guess it's just me and you now." I said. Abercio hugged me. "I know mom, and I promise I'll help you out around the house." He said. I kissed head. "Thanks honey." I said

About 4 months later, we got a letter;

Dear family,

Sisters and Brother, Cousins and Nephew, I miss you guys all too much. They treat me well and it's very beautiful here. I'm pregnant; my doctor thinks I'm having twins. Melina, I need you now, more than ever. I'm on the edge of breaking down. So I just need to write this. I miss Andreus' sense of humor, Felicity's compassion and Eleni's Friendliness. I miss those children as well too. How are they doing? I don't know when I'll be able to write again, but remember this guy's, I love you, and you're the best family a girl could ever ask for.

Yours truly,

Andromeda

We wrote back to her and that was the last time we had heard from her.

Until 20 years later. It was my 50th birthday and my son had turned 33 a few days before my birthday; when we received a letter from our lost sister.

Dear Melina, Andreus and Eleni,

I know you are all probably all mad at me, and you have every right to be. I'm sorry, I truly am, and I guess I was too busy to write back. I've got 6 kids now. The twins, Julius Andreus after my big brother, Isabella Melina, after my eldest sister, my 3rd, a daughter, Jacenda Eleni, after my other sister, The 4th another son, Alexander Lysander, after our grandfather, the 5th, Echestrutus Aro, After Our Papa and my 6th, Kaileigh Cassia, after Mother. (A/N- Cassia is gonna be Sulpicia's middle name). I've made sure I've told them all about you guys.

Andromeda

We didn't write back, we just didn't know what to say. One day Shannon, Alyssa, Abercio and I were at the market when the kings men came marching down. This could mean one thing, the king and queen was visiting our little village. They came to a halt in front of the Governor's building. "What in the name of Hades?" Eleni, whom was also at the market said. "I know right." I whispered. Andreus, from across the street came to join us. The street filled up with the villagers. The king and Queen stepped out. They busted the Governor for hurting children. I saw Alexis up there.

"Who is your caretaker child?" he asked. "Melina, Abercio and Alyssa Volturia." She said. ""Do you see them out here?" The king asked. She nodded. "You may go to them." He said. She nodded; "Thank you." She said running off the steps and to us. I embraced her as soon as she reached us. Andromeda caught my eye. 'Thank you μωρό αδελφή." I mouthed to her.

She smiled and nodded.


	3. Some things will never Change

Chapter 2:

"I've arranged a meeting with Aro and the Volturi. They'll be here tomorrow." Grandpa said. "What! Father!" Didyme said and ran upstairs. "She doesn't seem happy." I stated, as my son randomly clunged to me. I knew he was tired. I picked him up and patted his back as he laid his little head on my shoulder. Grandpa shrugged. "She'll get over it." He said. "What time will they be here?" I asked. "9:00 am sharp. Your grandma wants you to go grocery shopping and take the kids with you. We'll have a formal event in a couple weeks before the new church opens. Don't you have to go shopping for clothes anyway?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I got to get some more myself as well as Aliki and Abercio. They're growing like weeds." I said. He nodded and I went down the hall to 3 bedrooms and a bathroom in one area. I got Abercio in the bath and put him to bed. I got my shower and then gave my daughter a bath, laid her in her bed. I din't really like living with my grandparents, especially not in this day and time, I just can't explain it.

I woke up about 7 the next morning. I dressed in a pair of dark shaded jeans and a dark gray racer back tank top. I slipped on a pair of black flip-flops. I braided my thick black hair straight down my back. I sat at my desk and opened my jewelry box. I picked up my gold Greek inscribed wedding ring and looked at it for the longest time. After my husband's supposed death, I never took it off, but it's been a while since I'd worn it though. "Mommy." A voice said from the doorway. I turned to look at my son, standing sleepy-eyed in the door. "Yes honey, what is it?" I asked my 5 year old son. "What's for breakfast?" He said. Then Aliki came in to the room. "I'm hungry Mommy." She said. I smiled slightly. "If you guys will get dressed, then we can go get breakfast." I said. We went into Abercio's room first. I handed him a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt that he loved.

Back in Aliki's room, I dressed her in a pair of jeans with butterflies and a yellow butterfly shirt. I remembered when she died in her first life, she had only been 3, and a year before Demetri disappeared in battle.

**-Flashback-**

This night, the doctor was here. Aliki's illness was getting too much for me to handle on my own. I told my husband, and he had worriedly gotten the doctor. Our daughter was getting worse by the second, she was only 3. Her older brother, our 5 year old, Abercio, didn't understand why I kept him away from his sister. We didn't want him to get sick either.

The doctor came from the room and sighed. "Demetri, Melina, There's nothing more I can do for her. I can only ease her pain through her final moments. She won't live through the night." He said. "No, this can't happen. She's only 3." I said. My husband caught me as a fell and broke down crying. He held me in his arms and rubbed my back. "It's okay. We'll get through it one way or another." He said to me.

My 14 year old sister, Eleni, had come for a visit. "If you want, I'll take Abercio back to grandpas and you can get him later, at least he won't get sick." She said. "Yes, that will be fine. We can't risk it." Demetri said while he was still calming me down. Eleni left with Abercio and Demetri helped me up and we stayed with our daughter until she died.

We made the funeral arrangements, but the hardest part was telling our son. At first he refused to believe us that his sister was dead, until Demetri took him to see her before she was buried. Abercio came into the house that day crying as he ran to me, hugging my legs while I saw sewing. I set my stuff aside and picked me up. I looked over at Demetri, who had a grim expression on his face and sad eyes.

The next day was Aliki's burial. It was the longest day of my life. I was glad when it was over. Abercio tried his best, but he ended up falling asleep during the funeral. When we got home, I sat in the living room while Demetri put Abercio to bed. Then he came back into the living room. "He's out like a light." He said, sitting next to me. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded. "I just don't understand why it was Aliki. She was only 3, just a baby still." I said. He nodded and put his arms around me. "I know" he whispered. I put my head on his chest.

**-End Flashback-**

For breakfast, I got a Greek yogurt and the kids French toast. My brother sat beside me with a pop tart. "Nervous much?" He asked. "Kind of, Dad disappeared when we were kids and no one has seen Demetri since he left for war the second time." I said.

"It looks like Didyme is going to have a panic attack." Ambrosia said, joining us. We looked over at her. You could tell she was having trouble concentrating on breathing. I glanced at my siblings and cousins. "You'd better be ready to leave." I said.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. By now, we were all in the living room. Didyme started hyperventilating. Andromeda patted her back while grandpa shot her a strange look. "Hey dad, can I go with them today?" She asked. Grandpa sighed and nodded. "I suppose. You can help Melina with the kids." He said and opened the door. Didyme sighed in relief and grabbed her purse as I put mine over my shoulder along with a diaper bag for the kids. I had each of my children's hand in mine.

"They're about to leave so let me introduce them real quick." Grandpa said. He turned to the Volturi, they already knew him. "Some of you already know them." He said, mostly to whom I recognized as my father, Demetri and Felix. "This is my wife, Daphne, our Daughter, Didyme, my nephew's children, Maccarios and Ambrosia, our grandchildren, and Aro's children, Melina, Andreus, Eleni and Andromeda. Then Melina's children she had with her husband back in ancient Greece, Abercio and Aliki." Grandpa said. He introduced them to us and then we were on our way. I walked to the door and grabbed the keys to the van and tossed it to my aunt. "You can drive" I said. I got my two in the car and got into the passenger's seat.

We hit the clothes stores for a couple of hours. We then went to a few more stores before I got a text message from Grandpa. 'Your grandma and I have left for the Greek priests' convention. We'll be back in two weeks. The Volturi have gone back to Volterra.' I let the others know and Didyme pulled into a restaurant. I grabbed my purse and the diaper bag and got my kids out. I held one in each arm. After we ate, we went to the grocery store and got everything on the list and headed home.

Since it was late, we sent the teenagers to bed and I put the my kids to bed. We put the groceries away and found several letters addressed to each of us. I had two, Didyme had two and my siblings each had one. "So what's the plan tomorrow?" She asked. "The bus comes at 7:30. I say get the kids up at 6:00, cook breakfast and make lunches, get them on the bus and go back to bed." I said. My aunt laughed a little. "I love your plan." She said. I smiled. "Thanks. But I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I said. "Night" Didyme said. I went and got my shower and crawled into bed and turned my lamp on. I decided to read the letters. I decided to read the first one from my father first. He wrote it in Greek, but it wasn't like I couldn't read it.

_Melina,_

_It has been a long time. Your grandparents told me a little bit of your life after, "disappearance" and about how you married Demetri when you were 16 and about how you chose him and your grandfather approved him. I know you guys were good friends growing up. He's been working for me for centuries and he's a great boy. I heard about your grandparent's accident and you agreeing to take on your younger cousins and siblings along with your son even all that happened with your daughter's death and your husband's disappearance. I was also told about your violent death in your last years. I know you've been a great mother, and still are. I'm proud at what you have become since your birth all those years ago, you were my first born, and you have not failed at pleasing me. We'll see you again in a few weeks._

_-Papa_

I was actually touched by my father's letter. I moved on to the next one, which I knew had to be my husband's. He had written his in English, almost hard to read, but I could still make out his handwriting.

_Lina,_

_I am going to tell you why I never came home after the battle, or you may already know. I went down that day, and I was seriously injured. I tried to keep holding on, for you and Abercio, we'd already lost Aliki, and I just didn't want you to be in any more pain, so I tried. The leader of the Egyptian coven found me and changed me and your father found me a few years later. Your grandfather told me about the children this time around. They look good, and healthy, especially Aliki, I haven't seen her that healthy since she was a baby in her first life. I have missed you very much and I still do love you and the kids. I'd like to try us again, even though I know this will be a little complicated since you have your family there and I'm here, but I'm just asking, please. I just missed my wife after all these years. I honestly didn't know what to think when your grandfather told us about your death. I'm attaching my number with this letter, so please call me whenever you get the chance._

_-Demetri_

I sighed. I had really missed my husband as well. And I DO want him in the kids' second lives. I knew it was almost midnight, but I knew I had to call him. I put the letters back on my nightstand and dialed Demetri's number. He picked up on the second ring. "Lina?" He asked. "It's me" I said. "I just read your letter, it was nice." I said. "I really did mean what I said." He said. "I know you did, it's part of what made me fall in love with you all those centuries ago, even now. And of course I still love you." I told him. "I love you too. How are the kids? You?" He asked. "I'm doing good, my grandparents are about to drive met nuts, but I guess it's going good, but I gotta get outta this house. As for the kids, I'm about to check on them, but they've been pretty good." I said, getting out of bed and going to each of our kids' room.

Abercio was knocked out like a light in his room and Aliki was sound asleep in her new big girl bed. "They're sound asleep." I said, shutting her door behind me. All of a sudden, Andromeda came out of her room while I was in the living room. "Melie" She said, her and my siblings nickname for me. "We have to get out of this house, I keep having nightmares, and grandma and grandpa are driving me crazy." She said. She got a water bottle from the fridge. Demetri had heard that. "Tell your sister that I'll work something out with Aro. I'm pretty sure he'll get all of you out." He told me. I looked at my Sister "Demetri said that he would talk to Papa and try to work something out." I told her. Andromeda nodded. "Thanks. Good night Melie." She said and went back to her room. "I think I'm going to get off now too." I said. "Goodnight. Love you." He said. "Love you too." I said and hung up.

I went to bed only to be woken up at 3 am by a phone call from the police. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi, is this the Volturia household?" The woman asked. "Yes." I said. "Well, your grandparents have been in a terrible accident. You're need at the hospital." She said. She gave me the info and hung up. I woke all my siblings up. We need to leave; Grandpa and Grandma were involved in a terrible accident." I said. Didyme nodded and everyone quickly went to change. I changed into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt with a hoodie. I left my kids in pajamas.

Didyme drove while I called Demetri. "Lina?" he asked. "I need to speak with Papa. It's a family emergency." I told him. "Oaky, I'll go get him." He said. After a few moments, Papa's voice came over the phone. "Melina, what's going on?" He asked. "It's grandma and grandpa, I just got a phone call about 10 minutes ago from the hospital saying they were in a terrible accident, they didn't tell me anything else." I said. "Which hospital?" Papa asked. "S.t Marcus." I said. "We'll meet you there." He said and I guess gave the phone back to Demetri. "Guess we'll see you in half an hour." He said and we hung up.

* * *

><p>I rewrote Chapter one and made Chapter 2. Tell me what ya think :)<p> 


End file.
